Sakura Lawliet and Sebastian Zaraki
by TheDeadGurl
Summary: Sakura and Sebastian are a cute couple I made this into a story.
1. Intro

2036…...Sebastian's first time at Sunbai School started on a Monday. He walked through the hallway while everybody stared at ? Well he was different…..Different then all the other people,He had dark long hair covering one eye and that one eye was different it was black and red,Nobody knew why..But nobody really wanted to find out….Except one girl,Her Name was Sakura Lawliet she was one of the most Prettiest girls in the school though she doesn't agree with that.

In the morning he went to Roll Call with was asking a lot of questions but Sebastian ignored her and sat at the back of the Teacher Called him up to the Front to Introduce himself "Hi.. Im Sebastion Zariki I came from Paisli Private School but I decided to go here and make new friends.." The Class Laughed and started talking about him but Sakura stood up and shouted aggressively "SHUT UP!" The whole class stared at her and they stopped talking and finally looked back up to the front but Sebastian was gone..He had ran off to the bathroom.

He was crying..He didn't like it neither did Sakura she ran off

Crying as well nobody knew why but they say she got kicked in the leg but nobody really both Zaraki and Sakura left the bathrooms at the same time they both saw each other and blushed,Zaraki Smiles but then ran back to the classroom awkwardly while Sakura went back in the Bathroom to fix her skirt which had been ripped by something sharp.

After school Sakura ran after Sebastian quickly, She caught up to him and smiled at him he was still upset about today but he smiled back at Sakura and said "Thanks Sakura for helping but you really didn't need to..I have to pick up my Sister bye" She grinned slightly and hugged him and he lightened up and blushed and walked off "Bye Sakura.." he said "Bye Sebastian see you tomorrow!" She said happily then she started walking to the bus stop but she stopped and looked back towards the school and whispered to herself "I care about you.." then the bus arrived she hopped in and headed home while Sebastian walked to his Sisters Little School.


	2. chapter 2

The next morning Sebastian got ready this time he Put on his eye contacts and started eating his breakfast and quickly did his chores then he rushed into town to buy his his way he ran into a girl Miki Sunchaio the Most Popularist Girl in the school "Watch it!" She shouted while Sebastian swiped his hair back behind his ear and looked up at her grinning slightly "Uh...Sorry I was In a rush..Bye" He said while walking off slowly then he went into the shop and got his lunch at the Sashi Bakery and walked off to school not knowing that he forgot his sister at home he heard something in his pocket ^Brrrr^Brrrr^ He looked at his phone it was his Mom.

He knew he was in trouble but he still didn't know why so he picked up the Phone quickly while nearly dropping it he answered and put it up to his ear "Mom: Sebastian! You forgot your sister come home now or I will Slap Your Ass! Sebastian: But Mom I didn't mean to you know I was in a rush Im at school Can't you just drop her off?! Mom: Fine but you're making Dinner tonight!" Then he hung up and put the phone in his Pocket and ran to school then he saw Sakura "Hey Sebastian how are you?!" Sakura said "Uh..I'm fine How are you?" Sebastian said quietly "I'm feeling awesome today I even heard you kissed Miki did you really?" Sakura said while they both Blushed at each other and then he got mad "Since when did I kiss Miki she doesn't even like me!" He said louder then he should have. He looked around the front to check if people were staring at him and then Sakura saw that his eye was different and also got mad "Seriously! You just had to put them on because of me,Why?!" She said quietly but a little loud

He knew Sakura didn't like it but he didn't want to be laughed at by the other students and he walked off "Bye Sakura I need to go to Rollcall.." He said slowly, "Wait Sebastian! We are in the same Roll Call" While she smiled slightly at him "Uh I need to go to my Locker" He said about to turn back to the Hallway "Sebastian you know we don't have Lockers?! Are you making excuses to not walk with me to class,Wow Sebastian Nice try I guess I will!" As she wiped a Tear and ran past him,He looked at his watch and looked into the reflection "Wait Sakura I didn't mean to!" He shouted and then he ran after her "You don't have to say that Sebastian!" She said while crying.

Then Sebastian walked into the classroom Silently and sat down just when the Teacher was about to say his name Sakura walked in.

"Sorry I'm Late Ma'am I was in the Bathroom and then I got lost walking through the Hallways. This school is very big.." She said while Carefully Placing her bag on the floor, "Sakura you know that you should get a map from the Library,You know what Miki can you walk her to the Library?!" She said loudly but still not shouting "Yes Ma'am I will Gladly Help ...Sakura find a map" Miki stood up and grinned at Sakura "What are you waiting for, go?! You can't just expect to be teleported there!" Miki Said, then Sakura rushed out the door with Miki "Sakura Hurry up!" Miki said Impatiently "Sorry I hurt my leg Yesterday why do you have to be so mean?!" Sakura said while running with Miki "I'm not mean just Impatient now hurry up and turn to the right.." Miki said while running ahead of her and turning to the Library "Follow me Just be quiet or Mrs Quation will kill you!" Miki said before she entered the followed Miki to the Front desk,Sakura stopped and waited for Miki to get Mrs Quation's Attention because she was napping in her office "Mrs Quation we need assistance!" Miki shouted "Mrs Quation!" Then Mrs Quaition woke up and yelled "Whoever is shouting i'll slap you till your on the ground" Said Mrs Quation "I said we need assistance Mrs" Miki Said to Her "Here take them on the desk i don't giva fuck" Said the Librarian,then Miki got the Map and gave it to Sakura "Run back to class.." Said Miki "Ok Miki" Sakura said while starting to run out of the Library.

While Sakura was running back she Bumped into Sebastian "Watch I-Im sorry I didn't know it was you Sebastian" Sakura said looking at the ground, "It's Ok i'm just going to the SSO" Sebastian Answered "Why? Are you ok are you hurt are you sick? I can come with you?!" Sakura blurted and then looked up at his eyes slowly and noticed he had been punched in the mouth "Omg Miki can you Put the map in my Bag and tell Mrs Sawnders I'm heading up to the SSO with Sebastian" said Sakura, "Wait Don't you hate me Sakura?" Sebastian said "No,I just overreacted..but im not mad at you" "Uh I'm still here?! Fine bye" Miki said both Sakura and Sebastian rushed up to the SSO "So..what happened?" Sakura said while they were running "I got punched by Satani the bitchy guy at the front" Said Sebastian "Really Is he that Bitchy Wow he must be a real Ass Hole" She said "Yeah,anyways where here let's go in" Sebastian Said while walking through the SSO door. After School they walked to Sebastian's sisters school "Thanks for walking with me Sakura...You're actually pretty Nice for a girl like you" said Sebastian "No problem Sebastian,If you need me Im here you know that right? You don't have to sit by yourself" Sakura said looking into his and smiling "Want me to walk you home Sakura?" Sebastian said while twiddling his thumbs "Yeah I would like that" She said while smiling walked Sakura home and went off back to his house, "Mom Im home!" Sebastian shouted while walking into his room "Ok Sebastian you don't have to shout!" His mother was in his room thinking about Sakura,he didn't know why Sakura wanted to be his friend but then he decided to look her up on his laptop, "No no no this couldn't be right" He said whispering softly then he looked closer to the words 'Sakura Lawliet- #2 Singer of the year' Sebastian slammed his Laptop shut and hopped into Sakura's house her Mom was making Sakura's Favourite Sushi "Sakura we're having Sushi tonight can you help!" Sakura's Mom shouted out "Yea Mom,I will be downstairs in a Minute I just have to find a song to play for the School quoir"Sakura said while trying to scroll through a list of songs "Ok sweety be quick though" Said Mom, Sakura finally finished and rushed to the kitchen


End file.
